


Converge, Nerds

by KamiChameleon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christine is the Older Sister Friend, Cussing bc it's me writing it, Don't Mess With Texas, F/F, F/M, I Might have a chapter where they actually meet up but idk, I don't Know If I'll Do Cinnabun, M/M, Mentions of Eating Bathbombs, Mom Friend Jake Dillinger, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stagedorks and Evan/Zoe aren't permanent, Stagedorks ends in the 2nd chapter i am so sorry, Texting, The DEH kids live in Texas, also this was published on me birthday lol xd, because jared fucking kleinman is in his fic, crossover fic, crossovers, csause connor is heere and queer and he isnt going anywheere, just so yall know, mentions of weed, tagging is hard, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiChameleon/pseuds/KamiChameleon
Summary: Jared Kleinman decides to make a group chat bringing his two friend groups together. The result? A complete and utter mess.(Updates every other weekend)





	1. The Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh my god
> 
> Okay so names and such
> 
> CronchKink: Jared
> 
> Acorn: Evan
> 
> JazzIt: Zoe
> 
> TextbookLesbian: Alana
> 
> imgay: Connor
> 
> BiBiBitch: Rich
> 
> HeereNQueer: Jeremy
> 
> illbeatuatmariokart: Michael
> 
> S'barros: Jake
> 
> IShan't: Christine
> 
> mealesbian: Chloe
> 
> itsmorelikelythanyouthink: Brooke
> 
> ima3rdgrader: Jenna

CronchKink created Converge, Nerds

CronchKink added Acorn, JazzIt, TextbookLesbian, BiBiBitch, HeereNQueer, illbeatuatmariokart, S'barros, IShan't, mealesbian, itsmorelikelythanyouthink, and ima3rdgrader to Converge, Nerds

Acorn added imgay to Converge, Nerds

CronchKink removed imgay from Converge, Nerds

Acorn added imgay to Converge, Nerds

Acorn: Jared please stop

CronchKink: ugh fine

imgay: so why the fuck am i here?

ima3rdgrader: ^^

CronchKink: bc i want yall to meet each other

CronchKink: except murphy because youd leave a bad impression

JazzIt: Wow okay then

imgay: I can't believe you would insult my sister, your best friends girlfriend, like that

mealesbian: no offense but who tf are y'all? i mean i know a few of you but like

CronchKink: Okay everybody say your name and the reason behind your username

illbeatuatmariokart: are we in kindergarten???

CronchKink: stfu michael i am typing

CronchKink: I'll go first, I'm Jared Kleinman and I once ate a bathbomb and it had the Good Cronch™

illbeatuatmariokart: im michael mell resident stoner and ill fucking prove it

IShan't: Michael, language.

IShan't: I'm Christine and it's Shakespearian and I really love Shakespeare and theater and all that so yeah!!!

JazzIt: I'm Zoe and i'm in jazz band but its also a buzzfeed unsolved reference

 

S'barros: I'm Jake and it's actually the best place on earth

mealesbian: Chloe, and just read brookes username

itsmorelikelythanyouthink: i'm brooke, im actually pan but im matching w/ my girlfriend

BiBiBitch: gayyyyyyyyy

BiBiBitch: richard goranski, aka man of your dreams, and im bi and done with life

Acorn: I'm Evan and Jared made me do this

CronchKink: damn right i did

ima3rdgrader: Jenna Rolan, and is that a fucking gremlin

TextbookLesbian: I'm Alana Beck and I'm the nerdiest lesbian you'll ever meet.

HeereNQueer: Jeremy and it's a pun on my last name AND my sexuality two in one

CronchKink: is that everybody?

JazzIt: connor explain

imgay: you just said my name and its pretty damn obvious

Acorn: Connor please

imgay: fine

imgay: its connor and im a homosexual coming to steal ur kids

S'barros: as a mother of seven (7) i disagree

JazzIt: ???

S'barros: There names are Chloe, Brooke, Jenna, Christine, Jeremy, Michael, and Rich and I love them all dearly

BiBiBitch: babe you cant date ur kid

S'barros: Weather Update I only have six (6) kids and one (1) tiny husband

HeereNQueer: that means that two of your kids are dating each other

mealesbian: you and michael, but also me and brooke

HeereNQueer: nO I MEANT ME AND CHRISTINE

ima3rdgrader: I thought Chris was group mom?

illbeatuatmariokart: No shes older sister bc she forgOT TO PICK US UP FROM THE MALL THAT ONE TIME

IShan't: It was one time :(

HeereNQueer: also when you left the girls at Pinkberry

BiBiBitch: also that time when you locked us in the basement and only remember we were down there while you were taking a shower

IShan't: :'(

Acorn: wow okay

imgay: right

imgay: so why are we all in a groupchat together again?

CronchKink: oh these are my camp friends

JazzIt: wAIT WHAT

TextbookLesbian: They're real?

Acorn: I thought that was an excuse to not talk to us over summer?

CronchKink: of course they're real

illbeatuatmariokart: you all thought we were fake?

mealesbian: Wait does that mean you guys are fron Texas?

IShan't: Oh my gosh do you guys have accents

imgay: every single time

Acorn: Not really, no

JazzIt: Me and Connors parents grew up down here but I don't think we have serious accents?

Acorn: Yeah my mom has always lived down here

CronchKink: nerds my parents are from washington state

TextbookLesbian: No, mine are. Your dad is from Kentucky and your mom is from down here.

CronchKink: wow thanks alana

S'barros: Howdy y'all

JazzIt: ohh my god stop


	2. oooooo gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JazzIt: we shouldn't gossip itll make him uncomfortable
> 
> JazzIt: actually nvm who is it
> 
> imgay: wow zoe
> 
> JazzIt: fuck you con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im so sorry i uploaded a chapter from my other fic on this one i,,,, im so sorry
> 
> yeah so um enjoy this and if you saw that pretend you didnt
> 
> i ALSO MIXED UP ITS UPDATE SCEDULE W/ MY OTHER FIC SORRY
> 
> im terrible at having two fics,,,

IShan't: oh my god i miss school

CronchKink: no offense christine but who the fuck are you

S'barros: dude we haven't gone back to school since winter break bc of the snow 

IShan't: i miss play rehearsal + Jenna :(

BiBiBitch: gay

ima3rdgrader: shut the fuck up rich

ima3rdgrader: why me in particular tho chris you have a bf

HeereNQueer: actually

illbeatuatmariokart: wHATTTT

mealesbian: HOLY FUCK

itsmorelikelythanyouthink: shit dude

BiBiBitch: michael you have a chance

illbeatuatmariokart: fuck you

IShan't: Yeah!! Me and Jeremy broke up because we felt like we would be better off as friends + he has a crush on someone and i ship it a lot

ima3rdgrader: whomst

JazzIt: we shouldn't gossip itll make him uncomfortable

JazzIt: actually nvm who is it

imgay: wow zoe

JazzIt: fuck you con

IShan't: we can't talk abt it bc jere is super shy about it

illbeatuatmariokart: one sec

**illbeatuatmariokart to HeereNQueer**

illbeatuatmariokart: dude who is it i wont tell

HeereNQueer: ,,,cant tell u,,,

illbeatuatmariokart: well fuck

**Converge Nerds**

CronchKink: ???

illbeatuatmariokart: he wont say and if he wont tell me he wont tell anybody so back up

CronchKink: well shit

HeereNQueer: anyway can we just not talk about it for now bc it makes me uncomfortable

CronchKink: awww

TextbookLesbian: Jared

CronchKink: gosh okay sorry

imgay: has anybody heard from ev? hes not answering his phone

CronchKink: nothing

JazzIt: nada

TextbookLesbian: zip

imgay: fuck

S'barros: Are any of you close enough to check on him?

CronchKink: oh yeah!! Brb yall

Acorn: No its fine dont come over its good

CronchKink: ???

Acorn: the house is a mess so yeah

Acorn: i'm fine

imgay: evan ur house is always a mess

**CronchKink to Acorn**

CronchKink: are you okay dude??

Acorn: no 

CronchKink: Do you want me to come over?

Acorn: yes, can you get connor to come too?

CronchKink: yeah

CronchKink: i can ask zoe too

Acorn: NO

CronchKink: okay then

Acorn: oh my gosb sorry i just cant have her ocer and im super sorry jared 

CronchKink: its okay

**Converge Nerds**

mealesbian: Its like super quiet w/o Jared

BiBiBitch: yeah

JazzIt: soooo

JazzIt: Y'all get a lot of snow?

itsmorelikelythanyouthink: "y'all"

itsmorelikelythanyouthink: but yeah

itsmorelikelythanyouthink: my brothers love it

TextbookLesbian: You have brothers?

itsmorelikelythanyouthink: Yep! They're 7 and 11

itsmorelikelythanyouthink: Michael's been losing it ever since john turned 11

illbeatuatmariokart: its 7/11!!

mealesbian: he has a slushie kink or something

illbeatuatmariokart: i do like temp play ;)

HeereNQueer: MICHAEL WHAT THE FUCK

JazzIt: ohhh my god

imgay: zoe cover your ears your just a junior your too young

IShan't: we're all juniors

TextbookLesbian: what?

HeereNQueer: yeah

imgay: dude

imgay: me, evan, and alana are already 18

imgay: jareds turns 18 on march 5th

TextbookLesbian: Yeah, we sometimes throw parties where we do our taxes and reminisce about our childhood, but he is never invited because you know, he's too young.

imgay: where even is he hes usually yelling at us by now

**CronchKink to imgay**

CronchKink: come over to evs house, dont bring zoe

CronchKink: don't ask why he refuses to say anything until you get here

imgay: fuck dude okay omw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh
> 
> tumblr is @kamichameleonkat, shoot me an ask or something
> 
> pls,,, i beg of you,,,,, leave a comment and tell me what you think,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	3. wHAT WOULD YOU DO FOR A KLONDIKE BAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JazzIt: y'all i feel like im in a sit com or some shitty fanfic
> 
> mealesbian: bitch i always feel like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late im sorry,,,,,,
> 
> bUT ENJOY YALL

illbeatuatmariokart: wHAT WOULD YOU DO FOR A KLONDIKE BAR

HeereNQueer: i'd kill a man

JazzIt: I've never had one

ima3rdgrader: ZOE WHAT THE FUCK

Acorn: Me neither--

IShan't: Evan you're back!!!

S'barros: HOW HAVE YOU NEVER HAD A KLONDIKE BAR

imgay: our mom is super strict about "tHaTs BAD fOr YoU" so no

CronchKink: how the fuck,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

BiBiBitch: I second Jared's statement

HeereNQueer: I used to eat them whenever duck tales was on tv

itsmorelikelythanyouthink: lIFE IS LIKE A HURRICANE

IShan't: here in duckberg

TextbookLesbian: Will I be murdered if I say I've never watched Duck Tales?

imgay: WHAT THE FUCK

JazzIt: sorry alana but I second that

mealesbian: i haven't either so

itsmorelikelythanyouthink: cHLOE HONEY BABY I LOVE YOU BUT WHAT

illbeatuatmariokart: okay so what i've fugured out is that you texans have never fully lived

JazzIt: y'all i know this is hypocritical bc ive never had a klondike bar but i love duck tales

JazzIt: me and connor used to watch it all the time

imgay: when you weren't forcing me to watch power puff girls

itsmorelikelythanyouthink: I LOVE PPG

JazzIt: THANK YOU

JazzIt: wait who's your favorite?

itsmorelikelythanyouthink: bunny :(

JazzIt: :((((

imgay: okay i didnt even like the show but what happened to her was cruel

S'barros: i never watched ppg so like what happened??

itsmorelikelythanyouthink: So basically the powerpuff girls wanted a sister but they messed up and didn't have the right ingredients, and so then Bunny was born and she was beautiful but she wasn't like the other ppgs and she beat up the good guys and set the bad guys free but she thought she was helping and then everybidy got mad at her and she tried to fix it and then she blew up

itsmorelikelythanyouthink: sorry for that being so long

JazzIt: SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL

CronchKink: I REMEMBER THAT

ima3rdgrader: wait you watched ppg?

CronchKink: My older sister loved it so

imgay: wait, jared has a sister??

CronchKink: had**

CronchKink: she disappeared when i was 6

imgay: oh

imgay: that fucking blows

CronchKink: oh

HeereNQueer: shit

CronchKink: i'd rather not

HeereNQueer: Fuck You

HeereNQueer: my moms in town with her new husband and she suddenly wants to come check on me and make sure her poor baby is alright

Acorn: Wait are your parents divorced?

HeereNQueer: yeah

Acorn: Mine too! My dads also remarried, it happened last year

HeereNQueer: Thats when my mom got married??

Acorn: Wait what's her husbands name?

HeereNQueer: Dan I think

Acorn: thats my dads name

imgay: holy fuck

HeereNQueer: whats his wives name?

Acorn: Caroline, i think

illbeatuatmariokart: HOLY FUCK

HeereNQueer: THATS MY MOMS NAME

imagrdgrader: hOLY FUCK 

HeereNQueer: dude what the hell

HeereNQueer: oop i am being forced to talk with her in a cafe

HeereNQueer: Do you take more after your mom or dad? bc your dad looks exactly like how I imagine you but hes got brown hair

Acorn: yeah I take after him

imgay: this is fucking crazy

HeereNQueer: GUYS

HeereNQueer: he started talking about ev and my mom was like "you two should meet i think youd like each other" and now they're gonna try to convince my dad to let me go down to texas to meet you and then their plan is to take us both to colorado to meet their new family

Acorn: Wait you're coming down here?

HeereNQueer: Most likely, my dad'll say yes to whatever she asks, hes still not over her and thinks that "I really need to stay in touch w/ my mother"

JazzIt: y'all i feel like im in a sit com or some shitty fanfic

mealesbian: bitch i always feel like that

HeereNQueer: yeah so now i have to go pack bc we're leaving tomorrow apparently

HeereNQueer: cause y'kno i don't have a life of my own and can just be whisked away wherever they want

HeereNQueer: thanks dad

illbeatuatmariokart: im coming over to your house and watching over you until you leave

BiBiBitch: me too tallass

IShan't: I'll bring brownies!!

mealesbian: so i assume we're all going

S'barros: yeah

itsmorelikelythanyouthink: duh

ima3rdgrader: yeah sure

CronchKink: holy fuck dude this is gonne be lit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also the klondike bar/ducktales thing happened to me, two of my friends have never had klondike bars and one of them has never watched duck tales?? Wtf
> 
> Also Bunny is my girl, okay, and yes I did watch ppg for most of my life bc hey younger sisters and i really loved it as a kid
> 
> that concludes that, hmu on tumblr @kamichameleonkat and please tell me what you think in the comments


	4. airport shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imgay: michael thats gay
> 
> illbeatuatmariokart: look @ ur username con
> 
> imgay: shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHE PLOT IS HAPPENING
> 
> everybody enjoy this mess,,, its on time,,,,
> 
> anyway life story time, my ex who i still like might still like me and??? i just,,,,,,,, AAAACK ykno
> 
> anyway yeah enjoy

HeereNQueer: we're on our way 2 the airport

illbeatuatmariokart: my baby boy is leaving me,,,,,,,

imgay: michael thats gay

illbeatuatmariokart: look @ ur username con

imgay: shit

Acorn: I'm like? Super excited to meet you

HeereNQueer: i'm excited but i haven't been on a plane since i was like,,,,, 10

illbeatuatmariokart: oh i remember that

ima3rdgrader: we get it you 2 r childhood friends

ima3rdgrader: y'all better b nice to jer

ima3rdgrader: bc christine'll fuck u up

IShan't: My username is not accurate in this case!

IShan't: make sure you bring your meds and you better text us often to let us know whats happening

IShan't: Pictures if you're comfortable

IShan't: and if something goes wrong w/ your mom ill tell your dad

HeereNQueer: okay chris

BiBiBitch: our boy,,,,,,,,, our stupid confused bi boy,,,,,,,,,

S'barros: we'll never forget you

HeereNQueer: i'll only be gone for like a month

illbeatuatmariokart: I can still hear his voice

JazzIt: yall are wild

JazzIt: So where is Jeremy staying??

Acorn: He'll be staying at a hotel for the first 2 weeks bc my mom doesnt want dad in our house

HeereNQueer: and then after me amd Evan "meet" and become,,, less anxious around eachother?? they dont understand anxiety like no,, mom,,, but anyway we'll fly from texas to colorado to meet their kids i guess

Acorn: ugh

HeereNQueer: ughhh

JazzIt: Maybe the kids aren't that bad?

HeereNQueer: ughhhhhhhhhhhh

illbeatuatmariokart: ^^^

HeereNQueer: we r at the airport

HeereNQueer: i can't decide if i'm gonna get panda express or generic airplane shit

HeereNQueer: oh they're talking to me

mealesbian: this reads like a shitty shakespeare play

IShan't: shakespeare is never shitty chloe >:(

TextbookLesbian: So like my brothers flying down from his college today so I'll be at the airport? i can meet up w/ you if you want

HeereNQueer: okay!!

HeereNQueer: our flights here,,, gotta blast

HeereNQueer: bye

illbeatuatmariokart: im,,,, so lonely

BiBiBitch: michael he just left

illbeatuatmariokart: :((

CronchKink: oh my god

CronchKink: u r so obvious

illbeatuatmariokart: ?

imgay: ur fuckin gay 4 jeremy

illbeatuatmariokart: nO

JazzIt: :/

imgay: :/

TextbookLesbian: :/

mealesbian: :/

itsmorelikelythanyouthink: :/

CronchKink: :/

BiBiBitch: :/

S'barros: :/

ima3grader: :/

Acorn: :/

IShan't: :/

illbeatuatmariokart: sHUT UP

illbeatuatmariokart: okay so like,,,,

illbeatuatmariokart: yeah ur right

Acorn: what if he reads back?

illbeatuatmariokart: he never reads back

IShan't: !!!!!!!!

illbeatuatmariokart: ????

IShan't: !!!!!!!i can't tell you but i only use this many exclamation points when im talking about this!!!!!!!

BiBiBitch: Jeremy has a crush on michael

illbeatuatmariokart: no

IShan't: yep!!

illbeatuatmariokart: hE wHAT

imgay: holy fuck dude

Acorn: That's great!

JazzIt: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

mealesbian: oh my god my little boys r gonna date

JazzIt: oh yeah

JazzIt: What happened that one time Ev? U kno like when u were upset and then connor went to ur house and said that i couldn't come

Acorn: um

Acorn: jared?

CronchKink: oH OKAy

CronchKink: So Ev was like confused and stuff

CronchKink: and he ranted a lot

CronchKink: but basically he bi

BiBiBitch: aYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

imgay: and he also wanted to talk to zoe abt smth but hes been holding it off and he wants it to be in person

JazzIt: oh ok

JazzIt: we can like go to the mall and talk ev

Acorn: that sounds good!! thank you

JazzIt: No problemo

S'barros: the plot is happening

IShan't: the term is "the plot is thickening"

S'barros: oh cry me a table christine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments,,,, are my kink thanks
> 
> y'kno what else is my kink??? gETTING ASKS/FANART/FANFICS OF MY FANFICS/BEING TAGGED IN STUFF ON MY NIFTY GALIFTY TUMBLR @kamichameleonkat
> 
> srsly tho i would probably die if i got fanart, or like,,, asks about this story,,,, so yeah pls
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and are having an okay day so far!!


	5. he................. Is heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BiBiBitch: connor punched all the planes from the sky
> 
> imgay: fuck yeah i did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I POSTED THIS TO MY OTHER FIC AGAIN ASDFHJKL;

JazzIt: that was a talk

illbeatuatmariokart: do tell

JazzIt: i'm single now, everybody

Acorn: i'm sorry

JazzIt: ev oh my gosh its fine

JazzIt: ur fine

imgay: also when is Jeremy supposed to land??

illbeatuatmariokart: hes supposed to land at around noon, and then he'll leave for his hotel at around 12:20 bc security check and all that

illbeatuatmariokart: after that he hould head to evs house around 1

illbeatuatmariokart: unless there's traffic

BiBiBitch: how the fuck do you have that worked out

CronchKink: hes worried abt his boi

illbeatuatmariokart: fuck you yes i am

TextbookLesbian: So we should all be at Evan's house around 1?

illbeatuatmariokart: yeah

illbeatuatmariokart: anyway i gtg Rachels going to work, moms are on a date and i can hear Gavin and Jade fighting + Susie is screaming

illbeatuatmariokart: so yeah bye

imgay: how many siblings does he have???

mealesbian: he has 9 and then 3 soon to be step siblings

itsmorelikelythanyouthink: the weddings in april

imgay: holy fuck

ima3rdgrader: he's got 2 older sibs, rachel and mason

Acorn: wow

TextbookLesbian: Well, I'm on my way to the airport to pick up Alan!

TextbookLesbian: If Jeremy gets off at one I'll see him soon.

BiBiBitch: he better fuckin text us when he lands

IShan't: ^^^

IShan't: i'm so worried,,,,,,,,,,,

Acorn: i kinda dont wanna see my dad again

imgay: you good ev?

Acorn: fine just anxiety

CronchKink: did you take your pills today?

Acorn: oh yeah

Acorn: no, thanks for reminding me

CronchKink: no prob

CronchKink: its 1:02 why the fuck hasnt he texted us

HeereNQueer: shit jared calm down

HeereNQueer: im good guys

HeereNQueer: kinda tired but yknow

HeereNQueer: where are you alana

TextbookLesbian: Are you the one with the cardigan and the kirby shirt?

HeereNQueer: yeah

TextbookLesbian: Okay good because I've been following you for the past two minutes

HeereNQueer: hOLY SHIT

JazzIt: oh my gosh hes here

BiBiBitch: heere*

JazzIt: thank you

HeereNQueer: oh my god if my mom does not stfu

TextbookLesbian: Is your mom racist? Because I feel like she is

illbeatuatmariokart: the most racist bitch out there

HeereNQueer: its one of the reasons why i fucking hate her

TextbookLesbian: hhhhh

TextbookLesbian: She seemed so shocked?

TextbookLesbian: "So how does Jeremy know you? I'm sure he wouldn't hang out with someone like you" oHHH MY GOD

HeereNQueer: i'm so fucking sorry

TextbookLesbian: Don't be.

imgay: no offence but your mom is a bitch

HeereNQueer: no shit sherlock

illbeatuatmariokart: yeah no she called my family filthy immigrants after my parents got divorced and we stayed at jer's house for a bit

Acorn: okay pardon my language but what the fuck?

CronchKink: he!!!!!!!!

ima3rdgrader: evan honey u dont have to say pardon my language

Acorn: sorry

HeereNQueer: it's fine!!

TextbookLesbian: Anyway, Alan and I are going to get food before he drops me off at Evan's house, so I'll see you guys then!

JazzIt: bye lanie

TextbookLesbian: bye zo

JazzIt: so like when should we go to evans house??

HeereNQueer: asap they changed their minds and we're going now

illbeatuatmariokart: yALL HURT MY BOI AND ULL DIE

imgay: jeremy ur ugly

HeereNQueer: i'm crying. Tears are streaming down my face.. Im so upset im screaming,

illbeatuatmariokart: thats it u made him cry whens the next flight down there

Sbarro's: never

BiBiBitch: connor punched all the planes from the sky

imgay: fuck yeah i did

JazzIt: Connor we've talked about this............... You can't punch the planes............

CronchKink: you may punch the plane......... Once

ima3rdgrader: did you really just

CronchKink: yeah

HeereNQueer: oh god i have to see Jared again fml

CronchKink: :'(

HeereNQueer: we're almost there im gonna screech

Acorn: !!!!!!!!!

Acorn: that was way too many exclamation points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think jake only talked once im so sorry
> 
> But anyway!!!! This has been your weekly addition of "useless lesbian writes a chat fic" please enjoy
> 
> Also!!!!!!! my tumblr is @kamichameleonkat, I also have a project underway that im!!!!! Super excited about please message me if u are interested in mpgis, musicals, or can assist in the making of musicals
> 
> Anyway i have to go write a valentines special for my other fic and then cry because im!!!! Single!!!! And!!!!! Girls!!!!! Are!!!!!! Cute wtf


	6. they,,,, together,,,,,,,,,,,, abt time god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BiBiBitch: cHLOE I KNOW WHERE U FUCKIN LIVE
> 
> mealesbian: mY DADS A COP AND IF YOU BULLY ME HE'LL ARREST YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Late? Never met her who is she
> 
> I do have a valid reason though!!! The stupidest lesbian ever (me) somehow got a girlfriend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How the fuck? You may ask, and the answer is i dont know
> 
> And then my school put on a play and it had a lot of my friends in it and they did so good and im so proud of them,,,,
> 
> Again, sorry for being late but there're my reasons

HeereNQueer: oh gosh golly gosh

Acorn: oh my dad still has his old truck

HeereNQueer: oh is that you on the porch?

Acorn: yeah i just waved

HeereNQueer: i waved back

CronchKink: oh my god just get out of that car already

HeereNQueer: r00d but ok

S'barros: oh gosh my little boy is so far away

BiBiBitch: good i never liked that one anyway

IShan't: :0

imgay: its ur uber driver am outside

Acorn: door's unlocked

JazzIt: Thanks!!!

HeereNQueer: holy whAT THE FUCK

HeereNQueer: connor you fuckin giant wth

imgay: im only 6"0

IShan't: oh my gosh

IShan't: i'm like 5"0

BiBiBitch: im fuckin 5"3 gimme ur height bitch

imgay: no you gremlin

S'barros: rich what'd we say about stealing heights?

S'barros: besides i'm 6"0 and none of yall freak out this much w/ me

JazzIt: damn it i thought you would be 5"11

illbeatuatmariokart: i am

illbeatuatmariokart: but i have bad posture so i look like 5"10

HeereNQueer: i'm 5"9 and a half

HeereNQueer: now stop bc ur blowing up my phone and my mom looks shocked that im so popular

TextbookLesbian: I'm here!

imgay: i'm recording jerms moms reaction when she finds out u know evan

TextbookLesbian: Oh, good.

mealesbian: the suspense is killing me

ima3rdgrader: mood

CronchKink: ASDFGHJKL

imgay sent 20180129_190225.mp4

illbeatuatmariokart: hER FACE OH MY GOS

JazzIt: Lanie just like "Oh, hello. We met at the airport? I'm one of Evan's best friends, wonderful to make your acquaintance." yES BITCH

imgay: anyway the grownups are talking so we better head to evs room

CronchKink: Heidi looks upset that they showed up early fuck em up Heidi

Acorn: she will

Acorn: anyway hows jersey @ people in jersey

mealesbian: im playing with my baby sister while my dads r at work so thats good

itsmorelikelythanyouthink: im taking the boys to the park

IShan't: David's at a friends house atm so Nicole and I are rewatching One Day At a Time

CronchKink: I LOVE ONE DAY AT A TIME

mealesbian: fUCK YEAH

JazzIt: what's one day at a time??

IShan't: it's about this cuban family with a lesbian daughter who has a nonbinary so and a single mother who was in the military and is struggling with PTSD and also RITA MORENO and its a cheesy sitcom and i love it sm,,,,

JazzIt: oh shit im gonna watch that

mealesbian: do it soon bc otherwise theyll take it off of netflix soon

CronchKink: we're all gonna watch it now on my laptop

Acorn: oh okay

BiBiBitch: wAIT STREAM IT SO WE CAN ALL WATCH TOGETHER

CronchKink: RICH YOU TINY LITTLE GENIUS

BiBiBitch: ill slap you jared

mealesbian: youll need a stool

BiBiBitch: cHLOE I KNOW WHERE U FUCKIN LIVE

mealesbian: mY DADS A COP AND IF YOU BULLY ME HE'LL ARREST YOU

mealesbian: BOTH OF THEM ARE SO ULL GET DOUBLE ARRESTED

BiBiBitch: shit ur right

HeereNQueer: hhhhhhhhhh

illbeatuatmariokart: ok so luckily the triplets are on a weekendlong field trip, Rachel and Mason are here to help out, and everythings going okay so i can watch with you guys

JazzIt: i keep forgetting that Michael has a fuckin bazillion siblings

illbeatuatmariokart: 12**

JazzIt: same thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm this?
> 
> Also all the heights are either based on the actors or my guesses bc i couldnt find them anywhere
> 
> Also? So Big/So Small is on and im fucking crying in the club nO EV YOUR MOM ISNT LEAVING YOU
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are deepky appreciated!!!! And so is a little visit to my tumblr page, @kamichameleonkat!!!! Im thinking abt doing less reblogs and doing more like, personal stuff? I guess yeah so tell me your opinions on that over there

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry you had to read this
> 
> Tumblr is @kamichameleonkat, hmu!!


End file.
